


Family Restaurant

by EzraTheBlue



Series: Over The Moon [2]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Japan, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Single Parent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Gojyo takes Hakkai out on a first date to a family restaurant with their respective families, and everything that entails.





	Family Restaurant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lepetiterik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepetiterik/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday to LePetitErik! I know how much you liked this AU, and I'd been kicking around an idea for a sequel. We had the first meeting in the Single Parent AU, now how about a first date?

**Over the Moon – Family Restaurant**

 “ _Fa-mi-re-su! Fa-mi-re-su_!” Hanabi tilted her head side to side as she chanted the phrase over and over. “Family restaurant! Family restaurant! We! Are! Goin'! To a! Family! Restaurant!” She wiggled in place, kicking her feet, and Gojyo, seated with her in his lap, put a lot of weight in his next sigh and tugged the comb through her hair a little harder than he had to.

“We've been to family restaurants before, short stack.” Hanabi cringed as Gojyo ran the comb through her part. “Why are you so excited now?”

“Cause it's a _family_ restaurant!” Hanabi eagerly tapped her toes together, wiggling her feet where they were stretched out in front of her. “ _Fa! Mi! Ly!_ And we're going with Mister Hakkai!”

This put a smile on Gojyo's face. “Yeah we are.”

The stars had aligned. Gojyo had a night off, and Hakkai didn't have to work overtime. Gojyo had decided to take up Hakkai's suggestion of discussing that “two of us” thing and invited him to dinner at a local family restaurant. The two of them had talked every morning since their fortuitous meeting when dropping their respective charges, and every afternoon at pickup. Sometimes, they even walked home together, since they lived in the same direction. However, this didn't leave time for much more than light conversation and less-than-blatant flirting. As strange and unpredictable as both of their schedules could be, it was hard to talk properly. A wink here, a coy line there, and long story short, Gojyo was really looking forward to some sit-down time with his handsome, charming neighbor.

“But.” Gojyo tugged Hanabi's hair, receiving an annoyed grunt in return, and twisted it into a neat little braid. “You're hoppin' like popcorn. Too excited. You gotta cool it, sweetie, or you'll mess up my flow.” 

“Aww, but Daddy!” Hanabi bounced on her thighs, until Gojyo forcibly held her still. “Daddy, it's a _family_ restaurant! For _families!_ So us and Mister Hakkai and Shinobu are gonna be family, right?!”

Gojyo couldn't help a chuckle. “Sweetie, it just means it's a restaurant for families, that anyone can eat at.” He moved to braiding the other side of her hair. “You know, instead of fancy restaurants where they charge you two-thousand yen for a tiny cup of coffee, or where you gotta have reservations three weeks in advance and you gotta leave after half an hour. You and me have been to one before. Remember? Last time you ate my burger and fries and I had to eat your kid's meal.”

Hanabi kicked her feet eagerly. “Yeah, but this is different! 'Cause Mister Hakkai and Shinobu! And _family!_ ”

“We can't be family yet. We gotta get to know each other first.” Gojyo tied the ribbons on the ends of her braids, then sat back and smoothed his hand down her back, slicking out the wrinkles in her sweater, then leaned around to look into her face. “You can help us get there, though.”

Hanabi's eyes went wide. “I'll do anything, Daddy!”

He tapped her nose. “Be good. If you're good, me an' Hakkai can do lots of talking.” Then, he motioned to her little bookshelf. “Go fetch yourself a storybook and some coloring books, okay? That way, if you get bored, you and Shinobu have stuff to do.”

Hanabi jumped up, slipping a little on her socks, and slid over to the shelf to pick out the things she wanted, and Gojyo stood to get himself ready. It had been ages since he'd been on a date, and he was trying not to get too excited himself. He combed his hair and tied it up, using the bathroom mirror as a guide, and tried to remember how the dating game was played.

He'd never really dated, not like an adult. Most of his encounters were way more along the lines of "the mating game;" sly words and compliments, teasing touches and hot questions, a stumbling rush to a bedroom or car some sort of private horizontal surface and, of course, lots of alcohol. Hanabi was the result of that, so he knew for a fact that approach was a bad, bad idea. (Though, he mused with a dark smile to himself, he was pretty sure that same happy accident wouldn't come out of any sort of encounter with Hakkai.) Most of what he knew about dating came from the other guys he talked to at work, about taking their girlfriends to nice restaurants, expectations of gifts, the boring stuff. One guy at the bar complained how his girlfriend broke up with him because he balked at dropping two months' salary on an engagement ring, because "that's the way you're supposed to do it." Gojyo shuddered at the thought. The happy guys were the ones who talked about the fun stuff they did with girlfriends. Like, if they both liked watching baseball, or swimming. He and Hakkai had something in common, but only that they watched a lot more TV for kids than for adults. They definitely needed to like each other for more than mutual attraction and the fact that they both had kids. 

Still, Hanabi's hair was neat, her shoes were tied, and Gojyo had his best shirt on and his hair tied back, hoping he cut the image of a dashing young bachelor, despite the faint crayon stain on his pants pocket. "Hold Daddy's hand tight when we cross the street, okay?"

Hanabi skipped at his side the whole way without letting go of Gojyo's hand as he led the way through town. The family restaurant he and Hakkai had agreed to meet at was in the town center, but on the outskirts, still in walking distance: perfect for their respective small families. As they approached, Gojyo spotted Hakkai and Shinobu: Hakkai taking a knee in front of Shinobu and fixing his shirt collar, Shinobu biting his lip and fidgeting with the outside of his pants pockets. Gojyo whistled and hailed them with a wave, and Hakkai stood, smiling to greet him. 

"Ah, there you are! We were beginning to become concerned." 

"Oh?" Gojyo checked his watch. "I'm only a minute late." 

"Sorry; I'm so used to thinking, if I'm not five minutes early, I'm fifteen minutes late." Hakkai smiled brightly, stiffly -- nervously, maybe. Gojyo felt the same, especially after hearing that. He gave Hanabi's shoulder a demonstrative pat. 

"Most of the time, I'm happy if I'm close enough. Sometimes, I get a little held up, y'know?" He gave Hanabi a little jostle, and she swatted him off. 

"Quit it, Daddy!" 

Hakkai laughed anyway. "I understand entirely. Why don't we get settled? Shinobu, won't you hold the door for the lady?" Hakkai opened the door to the entranceway, and Shinobu shyly crept past him, nervously surveying Gojyo from behind his glasses, to hold the other door, letting Hanabi lead the way in. 

One of Gojyo's favorite things about family restaurants were all the pictures on the menu. Hanabi was still learning to read and didn't know what every word meant, but with pictures of almost every item on the menu, she could easily point and say "I want this one!" She seated herself on the inside of the four-person booth next to Gojyo and eagerly pored over the section of the menu clearly labelled as being the kid's section, as Hakkai, with Shinobu seated on his inside, ordered a cup of tea for himself and apple juice for Shinobu, and Gojyo ordered decaf coffee for himself and orange juice for Hanabi. Shinobu shied behind Hakkai when the waitress appeared, and seemed to duck down a little whenever someone walked close to the table, so Hakkai kept one arm around his shoulders. "Did you want to look at the menu, or do you already know what you want?" Shinobu nodded into Hakkai's ribs, and Hakkai tilted his menu down to Shinobu's eye level, then looked pointedly at Gojyo with a weak little smile, whispering, "He gets nervous in new places."

"Totally understanda--"

Hanabi grabbed and yanked Gojyo's arm. "Daddy, I know what I want!" She tugged his sleeve until he looked, as she eagerly pointed at the menu. "They have hamburg on rice with an egg on top! Can I have the hamburg with the egg on top, Daddy, please?"

Gojyo checked the price, then chuckled and gingerly pulled her hand off of his sleeve. "Sure, sweetie, but don't yank on me, okay? You wanna help Shinobu decide?" Hanabi gasped eagerly, and launched herself over the booth to talk to Shinobu, her tummy on the table, swinging her feet in the air. Gojyo laid his arm over the back of her legs to keep her from kicking her skirt up, rolling his eyes a little.

"Trust me, I get it, you do what you gotta." Hakkai stifled a laugh as Gojyo grinned easily, casually, as if this was completely normal (because it absolutely was). "I guess you don't go out too often?"

"Generally, no, I don't have time -- ah, thank you." Hakkai turned to the waitress just as she arrived to distribute their drinks. The waitress spared Gojyo a smile for Hanabi's antics and put her juice on the outside of the table, then left while stifling a giggle. Hakkai sipped his tea, then reached for the sugar bowl. "I cook, though I tend to make a few meals in advance and freeze them so I can still make dinner easily if I have to work overtime."

Gojyo grinned. "Man, that's a good idea! I'm not much of a cook. I'd basically be lost if the rice steamer didn't have an automatic setting." Hakkai laughed again.

"Sadly, I'm afraid that's typical of men in our generation. We're all educated, knowledgeable, hardworking professionals, but so few of us would be able to take care of ourselves without help." He paused, eyes widening as Gojyo unconsciously fidgeted. "Ah, but you are of course an exception. I see you get along quite well unassisted--"

"Yeah." Gojyo shrugged, knowing Hakkai hadn't meant to insult him, and making eye contact despite Hanabi swinging her feet next to his head. "I know it probably ain't good to live on convenience store food and take-in, so I try. I can handle a pot of soup, anyway, and I make sure my favorite troublemaker gets her veggies." With that, he yanked Hanabi back down into the seat by the back of her sweater and turned to give her a hard stare. "How 'bout you show Shinobu your coloring books?"

Hanabi shrugged and took one of the activity books out of the bag they'd brought and put it in the center of the table. Shinobu lightly tugged Hakkai's sweater sleeve. "Daddy, she's got books at the table."

“Perhaps her Daddy lets her read at the table.” Hakkai gave Shinobu a bright smile that only just veiled a chiding look, and Shinobu shrank, but Hakkai relented, "You may color with her if she is willing to share." Shinobu nodded, and whispered a request for Hanabi to share her crayons, please, and Hakkai glanced back to Gojyo. “If I let him read at the table, he'd never talk.”

Gojyo smirked and brought his voice to a murmur: "If I didn't let her read, she'd never be quiet." He winked, and Hakkai stifled a giggle.

"Ah, it just makes one wonder." He glanced over at the two children, Shinobu happily working on a word search puzzle, Hanabi coloring the bumblebee on the opposite page. “I don't remember my childhood well. I must wonder if I was like him when I was his age.”

“Oh, I know she's a lot like I was.” Gojyo grinned proudly as Hanabi passed Shinobu a few different colored crayons, and he began to use them to mark away symbols that weren't necessary for some of the words he was trying to find. “She's my little troublemaker. I was kind of a problem, I know that for sure. Luckily, she's just got my taste for mischief, not my talent for it.”

Hanabi looked up at this. “I'm _very_ talented, Daddy.” She actually sounded a little offended, but returned to coloring as Gojyo chuckled and smoothed a hand down her back again. 

“Yeah, luckily it's at other stuff.” He patted the small of her back, then returned his full attention to Hakkai. “I think it helps, y'know? Her being like me, I mean. I kinda get how she thinks.” 

“Ah, I never thought of it that way.” Hakkai nodded his agreement, then peered around at Hanabi a little closer. “Miss Hanabi, how old are you?” 

“Five!” She held up five fingers to demonstrate, beaming. “Six in June.” 

“Goodness! The same as Shinobu, though he'll be six in September. There's no rush, of course.” He turned to Gojyo, his smile tinged with inquiry. “And how old is your Daddy?” 

“Too old,” Hanabi giggled, and Gojyo elbowed her shoulder gently. 

“Twenty-two.” 

“Ah, you're younger.” Hakkai raised both eyebrows. “I'm three years your senior. You were... how old when she was born?”

 Gojyo felt himself flush, his skin hot and tight like he'd been put under a spotlight in a too-tight shirt. “Uh, seventeen.”

Hakkai nodded again. “I see. I suppose... Well.” He put his chin in his hand. “I was quite young when Shinobu was born, too; I was a week shy of twenty-one.” He winked at Gojyo. “His mother was my age, as well.”

Gojyo nodded his understanding, though his instinct was to blurt out, 'you were twins?' he knew to say nothing. Not when Shinobu was chewing his lip, especially not when he mumbled, “You don't talk about my mom much." 

“No,” Hakkai agreed, detached and dulcet. “She's not with us, and that's alright.” Hanabi, across the table, pursed her lips and settled down in her seat next to Gojyo.

“Mister Hakkai, can I ask you something?”

“Anything, Miss Hanabi.” Gojyo saw a hint of relief in the unfurrowing of Hakkai's brow.

“What's your favorite color?” Hanabi grinned with all her teeth, and Hakkai laughed and leaned over the table towards her, clearly willing to indulge.

“Green. Gojyo, how about you?” 

Gojyo, surprised, chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. “I dunno, blue, I guess?”

“Mine's red!” Hanabi volunteered, raising a hand, then pointing at Shinobu. “You, too!”

Shinobu blushed, and mumbled, “Green, too.”

Hanabi gave a stiff, solemn nod despite her bright grin. “Teacher says to get to know people with questions! We all had to share our favorite color at the beginning of the year, and our birthday, and our favorite food! Then teacher started grouping us off by what we had in common, like all the January birthdays, and all the February birthdays and March and April and all the rest, then everyone who likes red or blue or purple and stuff, and that way, you know who's like you and who to be friends with!” She nudged Gojyo's side. “Isn't dating like that too?”

“Ah, I think I see what you're gettin' at, short stack.” He patted her head, then winked at Hakkai. “I think Miss Love Expert over here wants us to get to the interesting stuff. So, then, where do I begin?” Gojyo tapped his chin for a second, eyes on the ceiling as he thought so he wouldn't have to watch Hakkai study him. “Ah.” He snapped his fingers. “You went to college? Which one?”

Hakkai's mouth slipped into a natural smile. “Tokyo U. I graduated with a degree in biology and got a master's in the same. I've been taking doctorate courses, but it's been slow going...” He ran his hand down Shinobu's back, as both children lost themselves in the coloring book again.

The waitress eventually came and took their orders, Hanabi ordering her hamburg steak and Gojyo, oyakodon. Hakkai ordered a seaweed salad with grilled fish, and ordered an omelet over rice for Shinobu, and the children settled back into Hanabi's coloring books and easy-read stories so Hakkai and Gojyo could talk, and talk they did. Hakkai talked about school and work, about twelve-hour days tracking and comparing data from an ongoing double-blind study of an engineered-tissue implant their organization was developing. Fantastic and fascinating: Gojyo could barely keep up, but Hakkai kept the language simple, explained whenever Gojyo cocked his head with curiosity, and smiled a little brighter every time Gojyo's eyes widened. Gojyo, in turn, talked about all the odd jobs he worked in a vain attempt to match Hakkai, but Hakkai prompted him with more questions, about different painting jobs he'd done, about construction work and what 'scabbing' meant, his apprenticeship and what it was like to be a bartender. Gojyo knew his work was mundane compared to Hakkai's, but Hakkai was fascinated all the same.

When their meals arrived, Hanabi took one look at Gojyo's oyakodon, the poached chicken and the mound of rice glistening with the soft-scrambled egg and fragrant with onion and dashi, and stuck her chopsticks in. Gojyo grabbed them. “What'cha say first?”

Hanabi moaned and rolled her eyes. “Daddy, can I _puh-lease_ try yours?”

“Try.” Gojyo let go of her chopsticks, smirking, as Hakkai stifled a laugh. “It's like this every time,” he mouthed, and snaked his chopsticks around her back to break the yolk on her egg and grab a little bite off of her hamburg steak. Hakkai nodded and motioned to Shinobu close to the table.

“That's why I ordered grilled fish. He can't stand it.” Hakkai giggled a little as Shinobu surveyed his plate, then wrinkled his nose up. Hakkai, aloud, told him, “This is how I prefer it. You know that.”

“It's better fried,” Shinobu mumbled, to a patronizing pat on the back from Hakkai.

“But you ordered what you like, so you should eat that.” Hakkai shook his head in such a way that Gojyo knew it was meant for him, especially as Hanabi pulled Gojyo's bowl closer to take another bite.

Hanabi ended up mostly eating Gojyo's meal, and Gojyo eventually switched their dishes so she wouldn't keep reaching over him. (It was practically tradition for the kid to eat whatever their parents ordered, so Gojyo had found, though Hakkai had neatly circumvented that little quirk of the family restaurant.) However, they could still make small talk around bites, around interruptions from Hanabi needing more napkins, Shinobu needing a refill, Hanabi dropping her chopsticks and taking Gojyo's (sticking them up her nose so he wouldn't want them back, of course, to a peal of laughter from Shinobu and the resulting quiet scold from Hakkai), and dinner was both good and enjoyable. Despite the children, Gojyo found a huge relief in being able to talk to an adult and be understood, have an actual conversation. Gojyo knew he wouldn't remember what they talked about (news, the upcoming elections, a rumor about some pop idol, they just went on and on), but it all felt so natural with Hakkai. It was good even with the interruptions. The fact that they could share quirks of the eyebrow, subtle snorts and winks, and even little huffs of exasperation, and mutually understand without another word, that might have made it even better. Hakkai, even with his college-level vocabulary, spoke his language.

It was just when the waitress was clearing their plates that conversation was cut off. Hakkai's phone rang in his breast pocket, and he checked the caller before mouthing an apology to Gojyo and answering. “This is Cho Hakkai.” Shinobu's eyes widened.

“Daddy, please,” he whispered, but Hakkai held a finger up to him as the person on the other hand spoke.

“I see. I see. Is it that urgent? I'm out of the house right now, but I can be home and log in remotely. Please send me more details, an email would be preferable. I'll be in touch shortly.” Hakkai hung up, and Gojyo caught a glimpse of disappointment that quickly smoothed over to a neutral expression and a somber, but businesslike tone. “I'm dreadfully sorry about this, but something's come up at work. I'm afraid I must cut our evening short.”

“It's alr--”

Shinobu moaned over Gojyo, the loudest noise he'd made. “Awwwh, Daddy, you said! You said we were gonna have a nice time with Mr. Gojyo and Hanabi-chan!”

“Shinobu.” Hakkai sounded exhausted for a moment, but he put a firm hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed, then put iron in his explanation: “I can't help this. It's an emergency, and I am the only one who can handle this. Gojyo and Hanabi understand.” Hakkai shot Gojyo a frantic look before it dissolved back into his calm neutral, but Gojyo did understand.

“You gotta do what you gotta do.” Hanabi immediately began to wind up, but Gojyo wrapped his arm tight around her head and squeezed her to his side, mushing her cheeks, and showed off a broad grin. “We can do dessert next time.”

 “I wanted a sponge cake,” Hanabi mumbled, but Shinobu was implacable, eyes starting to tear up.

“You always work. I have to go to school and daycare 'cause you work. I have to go to Nee-san's 'cause you work. You leave me alone an' work. Now you won't spend time with Mr. Gojyo 'cause you work.” Shinobu rubbed at his nose and eyes, and Gojyo caught Hakkai's chin drooping.

“Hey, y'know...” Gojyo extended a hand towards Shinobu. “He'd probably rather not...”

“Can I at least Skype Nee-san?” Shinobu crossed his arms tight and hunched down in the bench, just as the waitress arrived with the checks. Hakkai didn't quite look at Shinobu as he fished out his wallet and counted out a few bills.

“I don't know if Yaone-nee-san is available tonight...”

“Hey!” Gojyo snapped his fingers with inspiration. “If, uh, if you're just gonna log in remotely, I could keep the play-date going and watch Shinobu for you. Me, Hanabi, and Shinobu could play some games and read some storybooks for a little while.”

This put identical expressions of hope on both Hakkai and Shinobu's faces, mouths open in little 'o's, eyes going a little wide. Hakkai fixed his glasses and tempered his expression like he might his expectations: “Are you certain you wouldn't mind?”

“Not at all!” Gojyo shook Hanabi's shoulder around, grinning at her. “How's that sound, sweetie? We keep the party going.” 

“Sure!” But Hanabi promptly wagged a finger at Hakkai. “But if you hafta work, you hafta promise to play with my Daddy later!” 

Hakkai choked on a laugh, covering his mouth. “I will, of course, make it up to all three of you.” Gojyo, too, had to stifle a laugh, even as his heart throbbed in his chest, and Hakkai's eyes crinkled with mirth. 

Despite it all, everything was working out perfectly, and Hakkai was very obviously pleased with him. 

Hakkai read over his email as they walked, and though Shinobu held Hakkai's hand as they left, he let go once Hakkai got his phone out and sidled up to Gojyo's free side. Gojyo, without a word, turned and opened his hand to let Shinobu hold on. Hanabi seemed to notice, but she just squeezed Gojyo's index fingers on her side and trotted alongside as they crossed the dark streets under the bright, bright streetlights. 

Hakkai's rented home wasn't far from the center of town, and sparsely decorated. It looked like nobody really lived there, like the landlord had just put a few pieces of furniture in to look like someone might. Gojyo knew Hakkai hadn't lived there long, and he seemed the type to keep things pin-neat anyway, so he tried not to speculate. It was their home, and it was obviously enough for them. Hakkai had put a screen up over part of the main room, blocking off an organized work desk, and there were a few DVDs and board games on a shelf under the television. Gojyo found and turned the lights on as Hakkai hurried to his work computer and pulled the screen around, clapping his hands together. “Alright, kids, what do we wanna play first?” He got out the board games and reviewed the stack. “Looks like we got _e-sugoroku_ – is this in English?” 

“ _Snakes and Ladders_ ,” Shinobu volunteered, and Hanabi gasped. 

“He talks English! He can read English!” 

“Daddy teaches me,” Shinobu said, cocking his head back proudly, and Gojyo chuckled nervously and put that box aside, trying not to blush. 

“I was never much for English, sorry.” He held up the next box with a grin. “Monopoly? I'm wicked at Monopoly.” Shinobu looked to Hanabi, who bobbed her head eagerly.

“We play with Uncle Jien sometimes! Daddy plays the banker, and he pretends he's an actual banker, it's funny!”

“I don't think we've ever actually finished a game.” Shinobu chewed his finger for a minute. “Mister Gojyo, can we?”

“You got it!” Gojyo grabbed the cushions from around the low table and tossed them around, then set the board down in the middle to lay it all out. Hakkai glanced out from around the screen, the light from his computer screen glinting off of his glasses, but he ducked back and away the moment Gojyo caught his eyes.

Gojyo led the Monopoly game with his usual eagerness, explaining the rules as they went and answering their questions. He wasn't so great with complicated business stuff, but games and counting money came pretty naturally to him. He'd count out the money and got the kids to do the math, announcing every payout with a gangster affect lifted right from TV (“Nyah, see, that's two hundred smackeroos for you!”) It was enough to make the kids laugh. Hakkai was busily typing and clicking away, but Shinobu didn't seem to mind. Both of the children were happily engaged with Gojyo instead, Hanabi her usual boisterous self, and Shinobu content, but intensely focused on the game. Gojyo hadn't expected Shinobu to be this cute, his sulk slipping away as he advanced across the board and asked questions of Gojyo until he was satisfied. They were happy... For a while.

Eventually, Hanabi's dice rolls became sluggish, and Shinobu slumped over and lost focus. “C'mon, kids, we're not done yet.” He gave Hanabi a little shake, but she yawned wide, and Gojyo checked his watch. “Shi - _shoot._ Nine already. Way past Hanabi's bedtime.” He looked to Shinobu, ignoring Hanabi's mumbled protest. “Shinobu-chan, what's your bedtime?”

“Eight-thirty.” Shinobu yawned too, either out of sympathy with Hanabi or his own sleepiness. “Nine on special nights, though.” He looked up at Gojyo, rubbing at his bleary, wet eyes under his glasses. “Is tonight a special night, Mister Gojyo?”

Gojyo felt warmth bloom in his chest. “It was a real special night, Shinobu-chan. Here, lemme do this.” He took his camera phone out and took a photograph of the board, then made a few notes on the notepad. “We can pick up next time.” He quickly cleaned the board up, then motioned to the sofa. “You two hop up there. I'll be right with you.”

Hakkai had paused in typing, and Gojyo caught him looking again as he picked a storybook off the shelf and settled between the two of them. “One story for the road, kids?”

Hanabi fell asleep first, drooling on his ribcage, but Shinobu nestled against his side, following along through half-closed eyes, and Gojyo tilted the book to make sure he could read every word. When Gojyo closed the book at the end, he had to physically ground himself on the sofa to keep from leaning over to kiss Shinobu on the forehead the exact same way he might do for Hanabi. Instead, he made himself stand to make a little distance and settled for smoothing his hair back, then took his glasses off and carefully folded them up. He was just about to start looking for the futons, when he was interrupted by a few softly-spoken words:

“I'll take it from here, Gojyo.” Gojyo turned and saw Hakkai waiting at the boundary between his little office and the rest of the room, eyes alight but sagging with tiredness. He moved in and kissed Shinobu on the cheek, then gave him a gentle shake. “Shinobu, dear, go brush your teeth while I see Mr. Gojyo and Hanabi-chan out.”

Shinobu roused with another big yawn and dragged himself to his feet. He grabbed his glasses, but before going to the back of the house, he hugged Gojyo's leg. “Thank you, Mister Gojyo.”

“Good night, Shinobu-chan.” Gojyo patted his back as he let go, then turned and scooped Hanabi into his arms as easily as one might pick up a particularly lanky puppy. Hanabi yawned and tried to stretch out, but he kissed her cheek and whispered, “Shh, shh, gonna get you in bed soon, Hana-chan.” Hakkai muted a content noise as Hanabi settled easily against Gojyo's chest.

Hakkai walked Gojyo to the door, holding it so Gojyo wouldn't have to jostle Hanabi, but he held Gojyo's gaze when he closed the door behind him. “That was incredible,” Hakkai said, his voice soft and low, and he wrung his hands. “I can't thank you enough, I truly can't. Shinobu – the dear boy – he can be difficult, especially when I upset him, but you're an absolute natural with him, with her, both of them.”

“Ah, jeez, it's nothing.” Gojyo's cheeks got warm despite the evening chill, and he couldn't stop from smiling. “Just, kids, y'know? Me and kids click.”

“It's a gift, truly.” Hakkai shook his head. “I... I try to manage him, but so often I feel as if I'm merely treating him like a small adult. I want him to succeed independently, of course, but it's so hard to find the balance. And... besides...” Hakkai bit his lower lip. “He... he resents my work. I understand why, of course, but part of him being a priority is meeting his needs. I have to work, so I have to rely on daycare or my friends to watch him--”

“Trust me, I understand.” Gojyo held Hanabi a little closer, gaze flicking down to her face. “Back before I got steady work, I'd have to call my brother on a dime to watch her. When she was little, she'd scream and bang on whatever door I'd walk out of until she exhausted herself, but I had to do it. I needed to keep the lights on and food in front of her. I just made up for it by being awesome every other second we had together.”

“I see.” Hakkai chuckled into his cupped palm, then extended his hand to Gojyo's shoulder. “Thank you for tonight, for everything. It... it felt like having a whole family.”

“Y'know?” Gojyo shifted Hanabi into one arm, up over his shoulder, and looped the other arm around Hakkai's waist. “It really did.” He pulled Hakkai close and tipped his head, eyelids falling shut, then let Hakkai close the space between them. He kissed Gojyo on the lips, a brief, gentle brush like a chance meeting, then again, lingering like a memory. When Hakkai drew back and Gojyo found the bravery to open his eyes, his heart throbbing in his chest in a way that none of those girls he'd been with as a teenager could have replicated. He felt giddy and a little weightless, Hanabi light in his arm and his whole heart fluttering like he could fly. He couldn't imagine what face he was wearing, but if he was as red as Hakkai's ears, if he was half as caught up in surprise and wonder with a palm cupped over his mouth, then he hoped to God he looked as cute as Hakkai did doing it.

“Oh, Gojyo.” Hakkai rubbed his hand down his face, then touched his own lips with his index finger as if he wasn't sure they were truly his. “I... I do hope...” He swallowed, then put on a smile. “I hope to see you again soon.”

“Meet me at the corner tomorrow, and you will. Later.” Gojyo winked at him, then spun on his heel, twirling just a little with Hanabi hugged to his breast. She smiled into his neck and slipped her arms around his shoulders, and he, weightless, walked on.

“Like a family, Daddy?” She whispered through the haze of sleep, and he chuckled and hugged her tight, bouncing a little on his heels as he crossed the street, not caring that she was mussing his hair and drooling a little on his best shirt. 

“That's right, sweetie. Just like a family.” 

Maybe it wasn't the way things were supposed to be, but Gojyo loved it anyway. Strange, unpredictable, and wonderful. There was no better word for what they were finding, but between his good little girl, the shy little boy, and his wonderful new friend, Gojyo was liking the sound of the word more and more all the time. 

**Author's Note:**

> A few cultural things:
> 
> Famiresu, or Family Restaurants, are similar to diners in American parlance, offering a variety of styles of food. They have many traditional Japanese dishes, as well as adaptations of popular Western dishes. Also, in every article I read, it was mentioned that no matter what, if a child is invited, they will eat their parent's meal and thus force the parent to eat theirs. (I did also read that one restaurant actually offered "child size" portions of all of their adult meals to help prevent this.)
> 
> Oyakodon is chicken poached with sliced onions in dashi, mirin, sake, and soy sauce, finished with a gently cooked, scrambled egg and served over white rice. If you remove the poached chicken and top the bowl with a fried pork cutlet, you get katsudon. (Author note: it's really delicious. No wonder Hanabi stole Gojyo's.)
> 
> "Nee-san" - Literally, "big sister." In this context, it's a term used to refer to a woman older than the speaker. Many children will refer to those older than them as "nii-san" (big brother) or "nee-san," even those they do not know well. 
> 
> E-sugoroku is a style of game that has been seen in many Eastern cultures, originating in India as a morality game. It is best known in English as either Snakes and Ladders or Chutes and Ladders.


End file.
